


Yes Miss Black

by chaza1908



Series: Tumblr requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Tumblr prompt from bellamione-otp"Bellamione accidental encounter or teacher au"





	Yes Miss Black

**Hermione POV**

 

Hermione was a know-it-all, everyone knew that. Hermione was also the only thing keeping her friends from dying (and more importantly failing class), everyone also knew that. What people didn't know was that Hermione was a raging lesbian and I'm love with her English teacher Miss Bellatrix Black and right now Hermione was dying because Miss Black was dressed in a leather jacket on top of her shirt and tie and vest and it looked hoooooot

(Pretend it's not a guy)

"Granger pay attention or do you need detention" Miss Black's voice cracks me out of my thoughts

"No sorry I was just lost in thought" I try to save my perfect record of no detentions

"Well I think that you need a detention to learn your lesson miss granger" she gives me a detention pass

 "Okay" I can't stop the huff that comes out of my mouth and I get a look that I can't really discern

* * *

**4 hours later**

 

**Hermione POV**

 

"You're late Granger" I give miss black a look that basically says, What....the....fuck

"What, it's 5:03"

"Yes you were supposed to be here at 5 Granger, now sit down before you annoy me more" I decide to sit down before I get myself another detention

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Bellatrix POV**

 

Look at her sitting there like she's so innocent, I wonder if she's a virgin....no Bella don't think like that; she's 16, you're 34

"Ok now you are going to analyse Romeo and Juliet" I give her the book trying not to look at her little innocent face"

"Wait, we already did that 3 months ago" she stands up and challenges me

"Are you challenging me Granger" I spit out her name while standing up to my full 5'2 still even at my full height Granger is still taller than me at 5'5

"Yes actually I am" She stands nose to nose with me....well nose to chin on my end of this. I move away from her and lock the door

"Fine you want to challenge me, we are now going to do detention  _my way_ " I add a bit of danger to the my way

"What's your way" she says stepping back a little bit

"Bend face down on my desk and I will show you"

"Ok enough joking what actually do you want me to do" she says laughing

"I'm not joking, bend over and lay face down on my desk" Granger slowly does what I told her to do "and pull your jeans down toto you knees"

"Wait what?" She looks back at me

"Just do it" I glare at her, she slowly pulls her jeans down to her knees leaving her in just her boyshorts "good girl" I say stroking her hair and before she can even think I bring my hand hard down on her ass making her squeak out of surprise "I want you to count, that was a practice one so from now on you count every smack, I'm

"Okay"

Smack

"One"

Smack

"Two"

Smack

"Three" and that continues till we get to thirty

"Okay I think thirty is enough to teach you your lesson, what do you think"

"Yeah I think thirty is enough"

"now what do we have here" I touch the part of her boyshorts that has darkened considerably since I started spanking her

"Nothing" she whimpers

"Oh nothing is it, is that why you're as wet as a tap" I say rubbing her a little bit, she moans and then blushes "since you've been a good girl how about I give you a gift" I start rubbing her harder until she is moaning and grinding on my hand

"Ahhhhh" she stops grinding as she cums against my hand

"good girl" I stroke her hair while she recovers. I pull up her jeans and stand her up while she's still glassy eyed "there we go how you feeling"

"Floaty and a bit wobbly" she says trying not to fall over

"Well we have 5 minutes left so how about you go and sit down while I finish grading papers"

"Okay"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the rubbish smut, it's my first time writing smut
> 
> But anyway I hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
